Gathering Storm
by Andreas Nuva
Summary: With the return of the Makuta, a young warrior must embark on a journey to a new world. His mission is to find the heros of this strange new place and attempt to understand thier powers. Now the fate of Bara Magna, Earth and the Power Rangers rests in the hands of this sword master...
1. Part 1

**Hello there guys. This isn't my first attempt at a fanfiction, but it is my first attempt at one for PR and at a crossover. I've tried to write it so that the Bionicle stuff dosen't feature too heavily as I am using a lot of my own characters who have a bit of their own back story. In addition I am using an alternative timeline for Bionicle. Instead of all being setteling on Bara Magna after the Makuta's defeat, there is a delay where they return to Mata Nui's body and they fight a rougue Makuta called Sorrowix who causes the destruction of the Great Spirit's body and the subsequent evacuation to Bara Magna.**

**After the start though anyone can hopefully pick it. From the Bionicle point of view this story begins 1500 years after the destiny war, while from the Rangers side it takes place just before the first movie/the Ninja quest storyline.**

**I hope you enjoy this fic and if you have any questions please ask away.**

**Now on with the show...**

In a time, before time, long before all you could imagine, there was a world where legends were real. This world was protected by mighty heroes who wielded the power of the very elements. Fire, water, ice, earth, stone and air and more were at their command. These heroes were known as Toa. The Toa defended this world for tens of thousands of years. But finally, their greatest challenge came. The Makuta, beings who were once sworn to protect the innocent rebelled against the great spirit and sent him into a deep slumber. For 1000 years the Makuta reigned supreme over the world. But the forces of good were not yet beaten. Under the command of Toa Helryx of the order of Mata Nui, the forces of the Toa, Dark Hunters and the armies of the warrior Rimara Nui rose up in one final war known as the Destiny war. After much sacrifice, the Makuta were defeated and scattered. Many of the Toa and their allies perished in the war and the subsequent rampage of the necromantic Makuta Sorrowix. Even the body of the Great Spirit, the world the Toa and their charges had known since their creation was destroyed, forcing the inhabitants to colonise the desert planet of Bara Magna. Centuries of relative peace have passed since then and the Bionicle races have flourished on their new home. But, evil does not always stay dead. And if there is one thing we know, it is that light cannot exists without shadow, just as shadow cannot exist without light.

Hidden deep within the mountains, an ancient evil awakened. At this stage it could not remember much. Only that it had once been dead as it was now not. It could not see or feel, but it knew. And it was patient. A being with an undetermined life span was infinitely patient. Before it sent its self into what accounted for sleep it remembered one new thing. It was not alone. If it could now come back then one of its brothers had lived. And very soon he and his brotherhood would once more bring about their reign of shadows.

Ezekiel, the son of Rimara Nui stepped down from the small maglev carriage which had carried him from the centre of New Metru Nui to the Turaga's mountain top facility. It was an honour that few were granted more than once. Ezekiel was fortunate in that it was his fifth visit this month. He stepped out of the station and out on to the mountain, taking a moment to let the suns' rays beat down on his bio-mechanical form. The sun glinted off the hard lines of his golden external armour components as well as the dark red metal of his natural armour and his dark silver mechanical components. They grey flesh of his organic muscles and flesh could be seen between the gaps of his dark red body but the organic parts were more prominent on his arms where the large muscles blended seamlessly with pistons, wires and armour. Upon his face sat the familiar form of his golden Kanohi Hau, his mask of shielding. The living metal of the mask moved as his face, enhancing the already handsome bio-mechanical features. He smiled as he felt the suns warmth on his body. He adjusted the great sword that was slung over his back and started to walk to the entrance to the facility. He paused for a moment to admire the view over the city. It closely resembled the shape of the original island city. But it was larger and sat in a fertile U-shaped valley rather than a silver protodermis sea. The rush of air over wings snapped him out of his reverie as the white and black form of his sister, Ismene landed lightly beside him. Ismene was Ezekiel's twin but there were certain differences between them. Where Ezekiel's armour was gold and dark red, hers was black and white. Where he lacked elemental powers, she had inherited their father's control over Electricity. And where Ezekiel had inherited his mothers fierce temper, Ismene was always calm and controlled when it mattered, just like their father. The most obvious difference between them was the fact that Ismene sported a pair of jet black bio-mechanical wings. She folded them loosely against her back before hugging her brother.

"Your a little late sis." he pointed out. She pulled away and a mock snarl marred features presented by her noble Ruru, the mask of nigh vision.

"I'm here ain't I? What more do you want Zeke?" She said and with her brother at her side they walked into the facility.

They navigated the halls for a good half hour before coming to a massive door on the bottom most level. The scanner by its side instantly recognised their DNA and admitted them. The chamber beyond was a new edition to the facility. It had been specifically to contain and allow the study of one thing. In the centre, hanging silently in the air and swirling with energy was a massive vortex like portal. At least they thought it was a portal. Ezekiel and Ismene had had very little to do with the portal project and the Turaga, though they were their friends, had been very tight lipped on the subject. Currently the chamber was vacant except of one being. Gazing up at the portal was Turaga Vakama. The leader of Metru Nui. He turned when he heard the twins and his the aged lines of his mask lifted in a smile.

"Ezekiel, Ismene. I am glad you are here. I trust your journey was uneventful?" He asked politely.

"Yes Turaga," answered Ismene.

"Good good. Now come. We have much to discuss." Said Vakama as he adjusted his orange robe and led them into a work room leading off from the chamber. He gestured two comfortable chairs to them and took his own. The walls were bare rock, save for a few computer consoles. Ezekiel was the first to speak.

"May I ask why we are here Turaga? We are not involved with your portal project."

"But I would like you to be. I have a mission for you two if you are interested." said the Turaga as he gestured to a screen behind him. A loading screen appeared and the Turaga spoke as it progressed.

"Some months ago, one of our scout teams made a discovery on the other side of the portal. As you know, there is a whole civilisation of organic creatures behind there but until know we had believed them to defenceless. We were wrong. This video was taken by one of the team members."

The video the Turaga was talking about began to play. There was a battle taking place between two groups. One group consisted of ugly, grey skinned creatures. The others were more interesting. There were six of them in bright coloured suits with matching black visored helmets. There colours were red, blue, black, yellow and pink and a white one who looked like the leader from the gold detailing on his helmet and the armoured breast plate he wore. As Ezekiel watched, he noticed that their helmets were modelled to resemble ferocious creatures. They fought with a level of skill which the three present had rarely witnessed. Very quickly they defeated their foes and with that the video ended.

"Who were they?" Asked Ismene.

"They call themselves the Power Rangers. From what we can tell they are normal humans who, when in dangers can activate extraordinary powers and weapons." Explained the Turaga.

"So they are like Toa?" Asked Ezekiel.

"Yes they are. Although they lack elemental powers." Ezekiel snorted at this.

"If they lack elemental powers then how can they be compared to Toa?"

"As I said Ezekiel, they have access to extraordinary weapons. They also have colossal assault vehicles resembling animals from their world." said the Turaga, slightly annoyed at the warriors dismissive attitude.

"What is it you would like us to do Turaga?" Asked Ismene, also annoyed at her brothers behaviour.

The Turaga withdrew a small metal box and opened it. Inside there was a small device. It was obviously meant to be worn on the wrist and it was shaped like the symbol of the three virtues, the emblem of the now united Bionicle races. The central circle representing Destiny was more pronounced; it was obviously meant to serve as a button and the whole thing was made of highly polished metal.

"The rangers use devices called morphers to access their suits and abilities. Using data we have gathered we have created this, our mimicry morpher."

"What does it do?" Asked Ezekiel, now more interested.

"This will automatically analyse every aspect of the rangers powers and record it. It will also create for the wearer their own set of ranger powers which will allow them to fight along side the rangers to better analyse their abilities." Said Vakama.

"But we have the Toa. Why do want to study these heroes?" the question this time came from Ismene. Vakama sighed.

"Weeks ago I received a new vision from the great spirit. I saw two worlds, one I recognised as Bara Magna, the other I would guess to be the human world. They were both suddenly enveloped by a great shadow. But on the human world there stood a small group of young people in a tiny spark of light. Though the devices were different I recognised that each had a morpher on their wrist. When they morphed, they were enveloped in a white light and the darkness was banished. I know that this must be the future and that these young people are connected to the Bionicle in some way." Said Vakama, a tired look on his mask.

"What do you require of us Turaga? Which of us will carry the morpher?" Asked Ezekiel.

"Neither of you will carry it. The morpher draws its power from the same source as the ranger's morphers. The latent elemental abilities of the Bionicle races interfere with this connection. We can not use it. That is why you must find a human who is willing to fight along side these power rangers."

The dark intelligence which had been reforming for so many months once more regained consciousness. And now it was true consciousness. It could think. It could feel and it could remember everything. It experimentally opened its eyes and was greeted by harsh light filtering through some sort of green liquid. He screwed his eyes shut. Sight was difficult. Before he had been "killed" he had been blind for several weeks. Almost as soon as he had shut his eyes he felt the liquid drain away. Whatever had been keeping it in place was still surrounding him. He grinned in grim satisfaction as he lashed out with clawed limbs and felt glass shatter. He once more opened his eyes was greeted with a great sight. Before him stood members of his lost family. Vamprah, Chirox, Novex, Mutran and his sister Gorast. Mutran handed him his fanged Kanohi Jutlin as he stepped from the shattered tube and said to him.

"Welcome back to your life, Makuta Antroz."

**As with every writer, I do need criticism to keep going. So please review to let me know what you think.**


	2. Part 2

**Well it is nice to see that some interest has been generated for this story. I was afraid that it wouldn't see much due to it being a cross over. So here is part two. Please remember to review. I now most of you won't but even just a handful would be nice.**

**Yes that was a hint...**

**Anyway on with the show.**

Makuta Antroz stepped towards his brothers and sister. It had been many years since he had seen them. He and Gorast and Vamprah and Chirox had been killed in the Biostorm which raged in Karda Nui after the Mata Nui robot was re-activated. He didn't remember when Novex was originally killed and Mutran had evidently found a way to survive.

"It is good to see you again brother." Said Chirox. The others greeted him, aside from Vamprah who simply nodded.

"Who else is being resurrected?" Asked Antroz, still getting used to being alive again.

"Most of the others aside from the two newer traitors are in storage. There is one more who is being resurrected now." Said Mutran. If the knowledge that there were two more Makuta traitors as well as Makuta Vorsis surprised Antroz, he did not show it. He instead wandered over to the only remaining tube in Mutran's dark lair. One look on to the mask of its occupant caused Antroz's hideous mask to break into a pleased smile.

"Soon brother. Soon."

Ezekiel paced through the halls of the Turaga's underground facility. He thought best when he was moving. Currently he was thinking about his impending trip to the human world. The reason for that trip was in his hand. Ezekiel could feel the power of the mimicry morpher through its case. It was a different kind of power. Ezekiel was used to feeling the different forms of elemental energy. The barely contained heat of fire, the cool peace of water and the unpredictability of electricity. But this was different. It was a power meant to enhance, but there was something else that Ezekiel could not put his finger on. He shook such thoughts from his head as his sister appeared from around a corner.

"You done thinking?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm thinking that we should seek out these power rangers first. We can't just find someone and hope they will get along with them. I believe that if the rangers agree to our plan they should pick a candidate. Are we ready to leave.?" He asked her after divulging his thoughts. She said yes, saying that word had been sent to the team stationed on the other side of the portal. But before they could say any more to each other the facility shook. Alarms rang and the pair rushed towards the portal room, intent of finding Turaga Vakama and keeping him safe.

Unfortunately for Ria's children, they quickly ran into the cause for the alarm. A massive hole had been blow into the side of the mountain, leaving the halls below exposed. And currently, hanging from the top of the hole was a strange bat winged creature. It stirred when it heard the pair arrive and unfurled its black, membranous wings. It dropped and landed on all fours, using the tips of its wing claws to walk on. With a crack of metal and bone like substances it stood on now stronger looking back legs. Its wings moved to sprout from its back and from its shoulder sockets grew a new pair of arms, each one ending with a deadly looking claw. Both Ezekiel and Ismene drew their weapons, Ismene a spear with wing like decorations on the tip and Ezekiel his signature longsword, which automatically adjusted to accommodate a two handed fighting stance he settled into.

"And what exactly are you supposed to be? I've seen Makuta and they are much more intimidating than you.

"Ismene, this is a Makuta." Stated Ezekiel. The power of shadow suffused the creature and Ezkiel could sense it keenly.

"But thats not possible. They are all dead. Aren't they?"

"Of course we are not. I mean apart from your triumvate of traitors, we are standing before you. And our brothers and sister are currently ransacking your little play-den. I think it is safe to say we are very much alive daughter of Ria." This voice came from a second Makuta who literally stepped out of the shadows. He was instantly recognisable to Ezkiel from his black and green armour. He fitted the descriptions Toa Takal had given of him perfectly.

"Mutran." Said Ezkiel.

"I see your mind is as sharp as your father's." mocked the Makuta. Ezkiel lunged at him and was thrown to the ground by a blast of shadow.

"And your temper is just as fiery as your mother's" Said Mutran, once again mocking Ezekiel.

This time Ismene attacked. While here brother was on the ground she sent bright bolts of electricity into the green and black Makuta. The other came at her next. But with a beat of her wings she leaped over him and kicked him to the ground. The silver and blue Makuta rose and attempted to attack Ismene, but her brother rose to her defence. With a roar Ezekiel delivered a crushing blow with his sword, cutting a servo in the Makuta's leg and causing him to fall forward. He would have fallen onto his face if Ezekiel had not grabbed his throat and slammed him into the ground on his back. With another roar of rage, Ezekiel stomped his foot down onto the Makuta's chest causing the metal to dent and a small amount of the Makuta's antidermis to escape into the air. Throughout his brutal attack, Ezekiel had not noticed Mutran charge his staff with shadow energy. As Ezekiel finished he struck him over the head, knocking him unconscious. Ismene tried to fight, but Mutran shot her with a blast of shadow, knocking her into a wall and sending her unconscious as well. With a grunt he hauled is brother up, supporting him as he used his shape-shifting abilities to repair what damage he could.

"Come on Vamprah. Let us go and meet with the others."

Ismene was the first to regain consciousness. She hauled herself up, almost every muscle, joint, wire and piston in her body complaining at the movements required. She recovered her spear which had fallen on to a pile of rubble from the breach in the wall. She quickly located Ezekiel who was lying face down. He stirred when she shook his shoulder. With his parts complaining in much the same way as Ismene's he too rose.

"We have to get to the portal chamber. That is where the Makuta are heading. We have to protect it." Said Ezekiel as he tightened his grip on his blade and stalked deeper into the facility. Ismene sighed and once more drew her spear. She looked out of the breach in to the blue sky of Bara Magna. Something terrible was going to happen, she could feel it.

"Pitiful. You have become so weak Vakama." Said a grating voice that many being would describe as pure evil. The owner of the voice currently had Turaga Vakama by the neck in his taloned hand. Vakama struggled to free his throat but it was useless.

"At least I did not betray all I had sworn to protect." Said the Turaga defiantly. The being laughed, the sound was like tortured metal.

"I have always admired your spirit Vakama. And you are a skilled mask maker. You could have a place amongst us if you desire." In reply Vakama spat on the being armour. In retaliation he tightened his already vice like grip.

"You have no where to run. Soon almost every Toa and free being will be here to put an end to you and your misguided brotherhood." The being laughed and gestured to the pulsating portal with his staff which was held in his right talon. The staff was known in legend as the Kohlii staff of darkness.

"Ah, but you see Vakama, you and your peons have kindly excavated my escape for me."

"You will never win Makuta. Your reign of shadow will never restart." Said Vakama with a strained voice.

"You cannot stop me Turaga. Not this time." As he said this Ezekiel and Ismene rushed in, weapons drawn. As they arrived, the newest of Makuta's allies stepped from the shadows. Many of the most powerful Makuta. Antroz, Gorast, Chirox, Mutran and Vamprah. As well as a black clad female Vortrixx. The Vortrixx walked up to the Makuta and placed a hand on the gun metal coloured shoulder plate. She held a menacing looking Rotuka spinner launcher in her left hand.

"Look Makuta. More guests." She said in a dark voice. Ezekiel and Ismene could only stare in shock and disbelief at the Makuta currently holding Vakama by the throat.

"That's not possible. How can you be alive?" Shouted Ismene in disbelief. Ezekiel gripped his sword tighter and growled a single name.

"Teridax."


	3. Part 3

**Well it is nice to see that some people are actually reading this. I didn't realise until Part 1 went away that crossovers were kept seperate (which is stupid in my opinion.) So I need you brave few to go out and spread the word.**

**Also a review or two would be nice *hint hint*.**

Makuta Teridax's mask of shadows split into a hideous smile at the mention of his name.

"I am glad to see that your despicable father has educated you in history." He said.

"You have no right to be here Makuta. Leave. Or we will send you back to your shadows." Said Ismene as she drew he spear and settled into a stance. The Vortrixx laughed.

"That is hardly threatening to a being of shadows. Shall we teach this mongrel pair of twins a lesson Makuta?" She said.

"Of course Roodaka." replied Makuta. He tossed Vakama aside like he was a doll. The aged Turaga impacted against the wall and was silent. Makuta readied his staff while Ezekiel drew his sword and Ismene gathered electricity to her out stretched palm. The other Makuta and Roodaka withdrew to the sides of the room. Ismene attacked first, sending a bolt of energy into Teridax. He absorbed it and threw it back at her as a bolt of chain lightning which also arced to Ezekiel. After enduring the shock, Ezekiel launched himself at Makuta. But the master of shadows snatched him out of the air with a hand of shadow and threw him back the way he had come. Makuta then unleashed hell upon them. First he paralysed them with his power over fear. Then he used his shattering power to attack the roof and cause rubble to fall onto the twins. Finally he once again sent a bolt of chain lightning at them. The pair tried to rise but fell. Makuta laughed.

"I had expected much better from the children of Lariska and Rimara Nui." He said. Roodaka sidled up to him. An even more evil glint in her eyes. She raised her spinner launcher at Ismene and Ezekiel.

"They will make good Rahaga." She said. She charged her launcher but Makuta stopped her.

"No I have a better idea." he said. He whispered his idea into her ear. She must have approved because she smiled and once again charged her launcher. She aimed at Ismene. Ezekiel came to his senses too late. The sickly green spinner hit her and enveloped her in green light. Ismene's screams of agony tore at his soul. He roared in anger and withdrew a long dagger. Just as Roodaka fired he threw his knife at Teridax. The spinner hit Ezekiel and he was thrown to the ground. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Teridax and his allies disappearing through the portal, a pronounced limp evident in the master of shadows gait.

Ezekiel awoke to the comforting sensation of pain. It was comforting because if he felt pain it meant he was still alive. But very quickly he noticed something was wrong. He felt cold. He very rarely felt cold. The second thing he noticed was his hand. Gone were his bio-mechanical components and red armour. Instead there was pink flesh. He panicked and patted down his whole body. He was completely organic. There was no mask on his face, instead there were bony flesh covered features. Instead of armour he was covered by a simple robe and trousers he often saw the Agori wearing. On his head there was a strange fibrous substance similar to what he had seen on some Rahi.

"What am I?" He said aloud.

"You are human Ezekiel." The answer came from a battered and bruised Turaga Vakama. He stood at the door to the small medical room Ezekiel was in. Ezekiel rose from the bed he was on and bowed.

"What do you mean human? You mean I have become one of those primitive animals on the other side of the portal? How?" Ezekiel's voice steadily rose. The Turaga silenced him with a raised hand.

"We believe that Roodaka's mutation spinners are the cause. I'm sorry Ezekiel but we do not know how to reverse it." There was true sympathy in his aged eyes. Another being walked up behind him. It was a human.

"What is a human doing here Vakama. I thought we were going to keep our existence a secret from them?" The angry warrior glared accusingly at the human but his gaze softened when the human spoke.

"Ezekiel. Its me." Ezekiel's heart nearly broke. The same ailment which now afflicted him afflicted his sister. Ezekiel had never been one for public displays of affection. But now he stepped forward and hugged his sister. She immediately broke down in tears. Ezekiel knew when he hugged her that for Ismene the greatest insult was not the mutation. When Ismene's bio-mechanical form had been destroyed, so to had her jet black wings. She would never fly again. He held his sister for several minutes. Felt his robe grow wet with her tears. Finally she broke away, wiping her eyes and moving strands of her raven black hair out of her face. Vakama had been standing to the side respectfully but now he spoke.

"I know you will be finding this difficult but we must act quickly to thwart the Makuta."

"How can we Vakama. They have fled through the portal. We have no way to track them and we cannot send troops to start a war on the human world." Said Ezekiel.

"We will ally our selves with these power rangers. It is there world, it is only right that we should help them to protect it from an evil of ours." Vakama took in his hand the box containing the mimicry morpher and opened it.

"The only good thing which has come of this is that I can now give the morpher to someone I trust." Vakama took the device and strapped it to Ezekiel's wrist.

"You will carry the morpher Ezekiel." the warrior was stunned.

"But how can I? I thought that someone from their world would take it." he said.

"I know you Ezekiel. You will not be able to stay to the side, which is what would have to happen if you stayed here. This the only way for you to stay in the fight." Said the Turaga.

"What about Ismene?" Asked Ezekiel.

"The loss of my elemental powers has weakened me Zeke. I can't go with you." Fresh tears welled in her eyes. Ezekiel bowed his head. But he swiftly raised it again, a fiery determination in them. He was going to make Teridax regret his actions. And if possible, one day he would give his sister her wings back.

"Okay. I Will accept this duty." He said. The Mimicry morpher seemed to approve of this because it pulsed with a golden light twice.

Teridax gazed over the small abandoned quarry below him. Hours previously, Mutran said he had detected some sort of shadowy presence. Not a Makuta, but something evil. While the master of shadows knew he would triumph over the Toa, he was aware of the fact he and his brothers were in a new world. They would need time to set up a base and build up their armies. The biggest problem was the lack of any source of energised protodermis in this world. As the others started to set up their lair, Makuta had come here to try and find the presence that Mutran had felt. The brotherhood needed to act from their natural habitat, the shadows, and finding intermediaries for the time being would allow them to stay out of the way. He heard something approach. Night had fallen so he simply melted into the shadows.

"Why are we here Zeddy?" It was a female's voice. The noise was not pleasant to Makuta's audio receptors.

"There is something evil near here Rita. We could use someone useful to beat those power rangers. I'm sure it will submit to me." This one was male. The pair came into Makuta's sight. The female wore large bombastic robes and had a ludicrous head dress and held a staff. The Male appeared to have no skin and was made of exposed muscle and chrome metal. His red armoured helm did not hide his exposed brain. Teridax did not like the male's attitude.

"Do not be so sure of my submission little man."

"Who are you? Come out of the shadows!" Makuta laughed inwardly at the creatures panic. Teridax positioned himself behind them and spoke again.

"But I am shadow." Teridax allowed his glowing red eyes to show. They had the desired effect. The female screamed and the male whirled around with a staff in its hand.

"How dare you startle the mighty lord Zedd!" Makuta once again laughed. He unveiled his full form. Teridax towered over the inter-galactic warlord. His companion shrunk at the sight of Teridax's armoured form. Zedd was silent for a moment but he soon regained his confidence and spoke.

"You seem like a perfectly evil character. Serve me and you will be rewarded." Zedd did not expect Makuta's reply.

"I have no interest in serving such a pathetic excuse for a Barakii." Makuta turned and walked away a short distance. The female spoke up again.

"Don't you walk away from us you stupid..." She immediately stopped talking as her face went deathly pale and she began to shake. Makuta lowered his hand, after having used is power over fear to shut the female up.

"I wish she was quite like this more often." Commented Zedd.

"I have no wish to serve you but maybe we can make a deal little man." Said Teridax. Zedd was annoyed by Makuta's constantly referring to him as little but he gestured for him to continue.

"Very soon, a young human will seek out the power rangers. He is not to reach them." Zedd spoke.

"And what is in it for me?" Makuta had anticipated this and had brought a sufficient bribe. He produced a large blue crystal in his hand.

"This is a Toa stone. A source of great power. You do as I say and it will be yours." Zedd's attitude quickly changed. He reached out to grab the stone, but Teridax curled his talon around the stone.

"Do as I ask and it will be yours." He repeated. Zedd nodded. Makuta spoke again.

"To ensure that you succeed I will send one of my Rakshii to aid you." Zedd was about to ask what a Rahkshii was when it roared from behind him. Zedd turned and recoiled when a golden armoured Rahkshii of weather control split its mandibles in his face. Makuta smiled.

"Go with this being my son. Do as he says." Zedd thanked Makuta and with his still quivering wife and the Rahkshii departed. Once he was gone Makuta laughed aloud.

"What a fool." The "Toa stone" he had offered was nothing, just a hunk of crystal Makuta had taken from the brotherhood's new lair. The master of shadows grew a pair of great shadowy wings and leaped into the night.

Ismene stood before the great swirling portal and gazed into its depths. She felt a shiver and hugged herself tightly. She was not coping well with the loss of her powers. This was the first time since Ezekiel had taken the morpher that she had been able to leave her bed. Around her were a number of beings who had come to see her brother off. To her left stood the Turaga. Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Nuju, Onewa, Whenua and Dume all stood solemnly. Vakama was supported by Matau as the Turaga of fire had still not recovered from his wounds. Too her left stood her parents. Lariska, a white and black Vortrixx with a mechanical left arm leaned her head against her husbands chest. Her father Rimara Nui, or Ria as her preferred to be called, had his arm round Lariska as she sighed sadly. Ria had his favourite red cloak over his shoulders, which was a similar shade to his armoured components. In his right hand he held his intricately carved staff. His mask, which had been carved in the likeness of the mask of light was troubled. Around the hall were a collection of Toa, Galtorians Matoran, Agori and other races who had come to see the young sword master before he left. As if on cue Ezekiel entered the hall. His face was contorted into frown. Some thing was wrong with him. Though he was obviously in a foul mood he greeted the well wishers kindly and after a time he arrived at the foot of the portal. Ismene was the first to talk to him.

"What's the matter?" She asked quietly

"You mean apart from the fact that I must now disappear into a strange portal in search of unknown allies and age old enemies?" He replied mirthlessly. Ismene quickly looked around the hall.

"Where Trayina?" She asked.

"I don't want to talk about her again." Said the sword master coldly. He ran a hand through his light brown hair, obviously agitated. Not wanting to ruin his mood Ismene hugged him and withdrew as she wished him luck. Next to come was Lariska. Lariska had spent most of her life as the most cold and ruthless of Dark Hunters but now she made up for that lack of emotion by taking her son in her arms and crying. Ezekiel hugged her back and was saddened when he once again noticed the fact he had shrunk. He had originally been taller than his mother but now he was an average human height, the same height he had been when he was just a teenager. Eventually she pulled herself away and told him sternly to come back in one piece. Next was Ria. The stress of having to say goodbye to his son was greatly affecting the old warrior as he limped on his old injured leg and used his staff for support.

"I heard that you lost your knife when you threw it at Teridax so I want you to take mine." He said. Ria held out his protosteel dagger which was held in its elaborate sheath. The dagger was similar to Ezekiel's sword. Its blade and handle could grow and shrink depending on how the wielder wanted to use it. Ezekiel took the blade and thanked his father. The old warrior straightened the brooch that held Ezekiel's own cloak in place and smiled. Ezekiel had swapped the simple clothing to a set of brown trousers with a white shirt. His sword was attached to his belt on his left side and he wore a dark red cloak over the top. The brooch Ria and adjusted was shaped like the symbol of the three virtues, Unity, Duty and Destiny and was made of a gold like material. Finally, Ezekiel's rucksack filled with provisions, tools and clothing was slung over his back. In addition, on his arms Ezekiel wore a pair of leather bracers his father had given him when he was young. The were dark brown with swirling patterns picked out in silver. Ria smiled sadly again and withdrew. Finally Turaga Vakama struggled up to the young warrior.

"You are the only being I trust with this Ezekiel. You will do your world proud. I know this."

"Thank you Turaga. I will not fail you." said Ezekiel.

"The Toa and Matoran stationed on the other side of the portal will assist you in reaching the city the Humans call Angel Grove. But I'm afraid that from there we will be unable to help you greatly." Said the Turaga of fire.

"I understand." And with that, Ezekiel said his final good byes and disappeared through the portal, unsure if he would ever return.


	4. Part 4

**Well thats us at the half way point for this fic. If anybody is actually interested I have started writing the main story "Power Rangers: Biostorm". But of course I won't know if it is worth continuing with it until I get some reviews on this.**

**So here we go with part 4.**

Tommy Oliver smiled as he walked with his friends down the main street of Angel Grove. For the moment, life was good. Lord Zedd and his merry band of miscreants had been quiet for a while, no major monsters had surfaced, only the occasional Putty patrol. Too his left Rocky and Aisha bickered over some seemingly unimportant subject while Adam and Billy walked behind them obviously amused by the discussion. Beside him walked Kimberly. She noticed he was looking at her and squeezed his hand.

"You okay Tommy?" She asked. He smiled at her.

"Yeah. Just thinking." He replied.

"About anything in particular?" As Kimberly finished speaking Tommy's stomach growled like his Tiger Zord.

"Food." He called to the others. Rocky and Aisha were glaring at each other. Their argument was obviously becoming heated so it was good timing on Tommy's part. The teens quickly found a pizza parlour and headed in as the sun began to set.

Ezekiel took his rucksack from the storage compartment of the Ussa Nui vehicle. The Toa manning the human side of the portal had been kind enough to lend it too him. It was all they could do to help. When the Makuta had come through they had lain waste to the base but thankfully they had not killed any of the occupants. The Ussa Nui was about the only piece of machinery that had survived the attack. Ezekiel had set the craft down in some bushes in a large park area of Angel Grove. It was also near the main street where Ezekiel had planned to start looking for the rangers. Ezekiel tapped a few buttons on the side of the motorcycle-like vehicle. It rose into the air on its own and re-engaged the mask of invisibility on its prow before whooshing off home. Ezekiel was about to set off when he mentally cursed himself. The humans would be scared by someone with a visible weapon. He removed the sword and scabbard from his belt and willed them to shrink to a size that was small enough to allow them to go in the rucksack. He closed it up again and ensured his father's dagger which was still on his belt was hidden from view before setting off in to the human city.

Tommy and the others where enjoying themselves in an out of the way corner of the restaurant when their communicators gave off their little six note noise to say the command centre was calling them. Tommy glanced around to ensure that no one was listening in and pressed down to reply.

"Go ahead."

"_Rangers. Alpha and I have detected unusual energy readings through out the area._" Said the deep voice of Zordon, the ranger's mentor.

"Is Lord Zedd up to something?" Asked Rocky.

"_We do not know. The readings are small, intermittent and spread out. We are trying to find out what they are but be on your guard in case it is a new threat from Rita and Lord Zedd_." Said Zordon.

"Okay we'll be careful Zordon." Said Tommy. The rangers look at each other as the link was shut off.

"Do you think we should go and investigate?" Asked Rocky.

"Zordon said the readings were small. Probably not worth the effort if it turns out to be nothing." Said Billy. Aisha and Adam nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Billy." began Tommy. "If it does turn out to be anything Zordon will tell us. In the mean time I think we should head out. Its almost completely dark outside." And with that, the rangers paid their bill and left. They all began heading towards the area in which they lived.

Ezekiel had been searching the city for a good three hours now and he had nothing to show for it. Night had fallen and he had not seen any sign of the Power Rangers. He was now tired, hungry and a little cold. He turned into an alley, hoping to find a place to rest for a minute away from prying eyes. He leaned against the wall, trying to figure out a plan when a shadow came towards him. It grabbed him by the wrist and forced his hand up his back. Ezekiel felt the light prick of a knife being positioned at the small of his back.

"Don't move." The being voice was deep and grizzled sounding. Ezekiel remained perfectly calm and still. He then spoke.

"No" As soon as the word left his lips he twisted out of the human's grip and delivered a kick which forced the man back. Seeing him clearly he guessed that the human was middle aged. He was dressed in black and held what Ezekiel considered to be a rather pathetic knife in his hand. Ezekiel spoke a again.

"Call that a blade?" The human looked at him in confusion. In one fluid motion Ezekiel drew his fathers dagger from his belt. The blade reacted to his desires, growing to its maximum length. Ezekiel used what was now a short sword to remove the blade of the man's knife from its handle.

"This is a blade." Said Ezekiel coolly. An expression somewhere between awe and fear was now etched on the man's harsh face.

"L-look I'm sorry here take the money I don't want it." The man took something from his pocket and threw it at Ezekiel's feet. He then bolted. Ezekiel laughed out loud at the coward's antics. He then inspected the bundle which was at his feet. It was money. Of course it wasn't anything like Ezekiel was used too. The money used in New Metru Nui was the small cog shaped pieces of protodermis called widgets. This stuff was made of paper and had numbers which Ezekiel guessed was the value. He placed the stuff into his rucksack. The way he saw it, the man had stolen it, therefore he was doing the right thing by taking it. But to survive here he would need food, lodgings and other necessities and money was the only way he could get those things. It was as Ezekiel slung his pack back on that he heard a sound which chilled the blood in his veins. A low menacing hiss.

As Tommy walked arm in arm with Kimberley he began to notice something odd. Not only had night fallen completely but from out of nowhere dark storm clouds had appeared. There was the occasional flash of lightning and rumble of thunder. This wasn't the unusual part. What was unusual was that all the flashes seemed to be centred over a single point. He was just considering contacting the command centre to report it when his communicator beeped. Once again, Zordon's booming voice could be heard coming from the small device.

"Tommy. Kimberley. Alpha and I have determined the nature of the energy readings. They are manifesting as atmospheric disturbances. But we have also discovered that these disturbances are caused by a monster unlike anything you have previously encountered. It is not far from you and Kimberley. The others have been informed."

"Acknowledged Zordon." Said Kim. She had already disentangled her arm from Tommy's and was running towards the flashing clouds before Tommy could react. He quickly came to his senses and pelted after her.

After a while they came to an alley way in the city. That's when they saw the creature. It was tall, maybe around seven feet tall and clad in gold armour. It's head was long and snake like. Kim cringed when its face split open, revealing slapping tentacles and and teeth. It roared over a young man who was lying on the ground. Tommy guessed he must have tried to fight from the fact he held a dagger in his left hand and...

_A sword? _Thought Tommy. _Who is this guy?_

The creature reached out a taloned hand to the man and was rewarded with a slash from the dagger.

The man managed to scrabble away and started to fiddle with a device on his wrist. He got more and more frantic until he pressed the central button and held it up to the monster and pulse of golden light blasted it off its feet and sent some of the putties that had gathered around it flying. It was then that some of the remaining putties turned and saw Tommy and Kim.

"We should morph Tommy." Said Kim.

"No need to tell me twice. Its morphin time!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Tiger zord!"

As they shouted their morphing calls Kim and Tommy were surrounded by light, as it dissipated the changes were apparent. They now stood in their distinctive ranger suits. Kim in pink and white with her pteranodon shaped helmet and Tommy in white with his black breast plate and a tiger shaped helmet. Tommy drew his enchanted sword, Zeba, and charged into the putties.

Ezekiel turned slowly to face a creature from the depths of a nightmare. Ezekiel had heard tales of the Rahkshii from his parents and their friends and he had studied them in books. He had even seen preserved armour pieces and the slug like Kratta which piloted them, and more than a few grizzled warrior Matoran wielding their staffs as weapons. He had also seen the Rahkshii's more noble cousin, the creatures created by those few Makuta who never betrayed the light or repented and earned Mata Nui's forgiveness. But he had never seen one of them in the flesh. This one was just as hideous as he imagined. It was a Rahkshii of weather control, judging by the wavy spines and golden coloured armour. The monster stood at around seven feet tall and like all Rahkshii, its armoured, serpent like head split open to reveal slapping tentacles and teeth. The monster's staff materialised in its hands, both of the bladed ends promised pain to the victim. Ezekiel responded to the challenge. He drew his father's dagger and held it in his left hand with the blade at the same length as his forearm. He then drew his sword from the rucksack. The psycho-reactive weapon removed itself from the scabbard with out any need for Ezekiel to intervene. He held the two blades in a ready stance and narrowed his eyes at the Rahkshii and spoke.

"Lets dance Karazanhii-spawn."

Ezekiel made the first move, sending out a flurry of expert blows faster than most other beings could even think possible. He may not have been bio-mechanical any more, but Ezekiel still bore the title of sword master, and he was going to prove it. But the creature was a worthy opponent and every blow was either dodged or parried. Very quickly a mass of the grey creatures that Ezekiel had seen fighting the rangers on the surveillance tape surrounded Ezekiel. The Rahkshii backed off a little, allowing the creatures to attempt to attack Ezekiel. They did not last long. Ezekiel quickly discovered that delivering a devastating blow to the "Z" on the creature's chest would either cause it to be stunned or simply phase out of existence. After ten of the twenty creatures fell, they retreated and allowed the Rahkshii to take to the field again. This time the beast had the upper hand. It came at Ezekiel with two very fast and very devastating strikes with its bladed staff. The first blow knocked Ezekiel's sword from his hand. It skittered away across the cold floor. The second missed but caused the young warrior to drop his dagger. The Rahkshii was obviously angry as its power was beginning to manifest. Angry and very localised storm clouds boiled over head. The Rahkshii noticed and used this too its advantage. It summoned a bolt of lightning from the cloud. The blast was enough to knock Ezekiel off his feet.

Ezekiel landed heavily on his back. His head cracked against the cold concrete and as a result his vision swam. Ezekiel was in trouble. He had no weapons, he was on his back and one of the most feared and reviled creatures of his world was looming over him. Ezekiel thought he saw something in the monsters face. Triumph? Spite? Or was it simply deciding how best to disembowel him? Ezekiel needed a plan and fast. And then it hit him. The answer was sitting in his left trouser pocket. Ezekiel pulled the mimicry morpher from his pocket and strapped it to his wrist, while scrabbling back to escape the Rahkshii. The device found its way onto his wrist and as Ezekiel scrabbled back he found his dagger. The Rahkshii made a grab at him and was rewarded with a slash from the dagger. Ezekiel then remembered something very important. There was a reason it was called the mimicry morpher. It would create its powers based on the ranger teams it encountered. And so far, Ezekiel had not found any. He fiddled with the device, trying desperately to make it do something. He must have done something because the two sides snapped away from the body and a soft golden light surrounded the morpher. The light intensified and blasted away from the morpher. The light expanded and swatted aside the grey creatures and sent the Rahkshii to the ground. Ezekiel wearily pulled himself to his feet. His vision was blurry and he couldn't focus. He knew that he would pass out soon and the Rahkshii would win. But then something happened which the young swordsman had not expected. Showers of sparks appeared as two figures attacked the grey creatures. The one in pink blasted away with a red pistol and preformed impressive acrobatic attacks. The one in white slashed away with a white sword which seemed to be talking. The Rahkshii hissed a final time before entering its flight mode and retreating, leaving the last of its minions to be destroyed by the figures. Then it dawned on Ezekiel. He recognised the helmets, the fighting styles. He managed to say a few words to them before he fell into unconsciousness.

"Nice of you to drop by, Power Rangers..."


	5. Part 5

**Yes! First review.**

**In light of this glorious event this part of "Gathering Storm" is dedicated to Kokua Aviatrix for being... well... awesome.**

**We are starting to get near the end now. Only two parts left after this but you guys knew this would be short. After all this is only to set the scene for Power Rangers: Biostorm.**

**And I probably should have done this already but all right belong to their respective owners, Saban for PR and Lego for Bionicle.**

For the second time in a few days, Ezekiel woke up to intense pain. This time it was localised to the back of his head and a few other places. Last time his whole body had been wracked with pain from his forced mutation. He opened his eyes and was greeted with a red strip of glowing lights. It took him a while to notice that this strip acted as the eyes of a curious little robot.

"Oh good you're awake. The rangers and Zordon have been extremely worried about you... oof!" The construct did not have time to say more as Ezekiel, suffused with adrenaline brought on by panic flipped of whatever he was lying on, span round, kicked the robot in the head and ran off down a corridor. He didn't know where he was running too, he just knew he had to run and try and get his bearings. He heard a deep booming voice coming from a central chamber and began to sneak towards it. When he reached it he saw six teenage humans standing in the centre of some sort of command centre staring up at a giant floating head. Setting aside his curiosity, Ezekiel slipped unnoticed behind a computer console and began to spy on them.

"What is his name Tommy?" Asked the head.

"I don't know. All he said to me and Kim before blacking out was something about being glad we had found him." Said the long haired male. Ezekiel guessed from the fact he was wearing white and his general size and build that Tommy was the white ranger. While the one in pink must be Kim. He based his second observation on the fact there was a female in pink, and the second ranger he had encountered had been pink and female.

"Billy. Have you finished analysing the device this stranger was wearing." the question was directed at a boy with blonde hair and large glasses.

"Yes Zordon. From what I can tell its a power morpher. The internal workings are similar to ours but it appears to be able to store a staggering amount of data. There appears to be no powers associated with it though. I asked Rocky to try it out and when he tried to use it nothing happened." he said. Ezekiel was intrested. That boy seemed to know his stuff.

"Maybe it uses a different morphing call from ours?" Said a dark skinned girls in yellow.

"I don't think so Aisha. Our morphers have a specific connection to the morphing grid area that supplies our powers. This one is connected to the grid but not to any specific area." He paused as if he was thinking about what to say next but he did not get a chance to finish. Ezekiel rose from his hiding place. His fists clenched with anger that they would fiddle with something so important without permission.

"That Morpher belongs to me Power Rangers. I would appreciate it if you returned it now."

Tommy was the first to notice Ezekiel rising from his hiding place. The man was clearly angry with them. When he spoke, his tone suggested that keeping a hold of his property would be counter productive. He was bare chested, revealing impressive muscles. Who ever this guy was, he was a fighter. The other rangers turned and saw him, surprise etched on their features. Zordon was the first to speak.

"Greeting stranger. My name is Zordon and these are the power rangers. I..." The stranger quickly cut off the rangers inter-dimensional mentor.

"I am aware of your name, and I would be more than happy to become better acquainted with you and your team. However, I need that morpher back first." He finished. The look in his eyes indicated that "no" was not a acceptable answer to him. Billy stepped forward and presented the device to him. The stranger took the device and politely thanked Billy before strapping the device to his wrist. The stranger's whole demeanour changed. His fists unclenched and his expression softened into a slight smile. The morpher obviously reassured him. He spoke again, this time a much friendlier tone.

"Forgive my previous behaviour. This morpher is incerdibly important to me and my people." He said.

"Your people? Who are you? Where are you from?" Asked Kim.

"My name is Ezekiel. I am... I was a bio-mechanical being from a world called Bara Magna."

For the next hour, Ezekiel explained his worlds story as well as his own. The rangers were enthralled. Ezekiel was a gifted story teller. Occasionally a question would be raised. Tommy and Rocky were particularly intrested in the Toa heroes he talked about. Billy wanted to know more about the technology of Bara Magna. He was particularly interested in the masks of power and he spent a long time examining a mask of levitation that Ezekiel had provided. The rangers began to trust Ezekiel. And he was trying very hard to make them feel at ease. He was certainly polite. Especially to Alpha after he had kicked him in the head. The robot had quickly forgiven him. Eventually, Ezekiel's story came to the the tale of his transformation. He obviously struggled and Kim placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder when he talked about his sister Ismene. But he finished and left the rangers with plenty of questions.

Aisha was the first to question him after his tale.

"Where is your sister? Why isn't she here?" Ezekiel's expression darkened for a second.

"Ismene's elemental abilities were much more developed than mine were. She was able to manipulate electricity expertly as well as shadow to a much lesser extent. I only ever developed minor Psionic abilities."

"Psionic?" asked Adam with a puzzled look.

"Psychic abilities. The powers of the mind fall into our pantheon of elements. Anyway, where was I? Yeah. Ismene was never as strong as me, so she used her powers to compensate. After her mutation, without her elemental powers she was simply too weak. She is back on Bara Magna. I know she wants to fight the Makuta, but I doubt she will ever be strong enough unless we can find a way for the mutation to be reversed." When he had finished, Zordon, who had spoken rarely during Ezekiel's tale chose that moment to ask a question.

"What exactly will your mission here entail?"

"I'm not entirely sure. All we know for certain is that in the future, a power ranger team weilding powers derived from our world will stand against the Makuta. We don't know how far in the future it will be but it will happen. Turaga Vakama's visions always have a purpose." Said Ezekiel.

"Well, in the mean time, why don't you fight with us?" This was Tommy who spoke and the other beings arranged before Ezekiel made clear their approval for this plan.

"I mean you don't have to but we could use your help while you figure out your next move." Ezekiel had a smile on his face before Tommy had finished. His reply was instant.

"I would be honoured to join you for a time ranger."

"What do you mean you failed!" screamed Lord Zedd to the unfortunate Putty standing before him. Before the creature could react, Zedd's staff connected with its chest, sending it flying back into the wall. Zedd stalked forward and struck the creature with a blast of energy. He growled again and turned to be confronted with the ugly maw of Makuta's Rahkshii. He instinctively recoiled from the beast.

"You were very useful slug face. So much for being the son of the "master of shadows"." Zedd continued to mutter under his breath as he stalked back to his throne inside his lunar base. Rita walked into the room, Zedd's preffered silence was breached by her grating voice.

"Don't worry! We just need to draw those power geeks and their new friend out again and then we will get them." On the conveyance of her usual manical laugh Zedd had his head into his hand.

"Why did I marry her."

"What was that!"

"Nothing dear!"

As the pair talked the Rahkshii of weather control looked on. It finally grew bored of the pairs bickering that ensued and stalked off into the bowels of the fortress. As it walked the dimunitive Putty creatures congregated around it and began following it. The Rahkshii did not react. Whatever it thought about the smaller grey things it kept quiet. But soon a new idea formed in its twisted mind. It hissed in satisfaction and began actively recruiting the Puttys for its plan. When it had gathered enough it headed for the teleportation matrix. As it directed its new minion to power up the device it hissed again, this time in amusement. In its own dark tounge it whispered,

"Father said I only had to fight with these morons, not take their orders."

Ezekiel had been in Angel Grove for less than two days, and though he missed Bara Magna and his family, he had to admit that earth was certainly a nice world. He had spent most of his day with Tommy and Kimberley. He had learned that for the humans today was a day of rest called "Sunday". They had spent the morning at the local youth centre. Kim had introduced them to some of their friends like Ernie the clubs owner, who Ezekiel had taken an instant liking to. While Tommy practised with his karate club, Ezekiel sat and ate breakfast. He realised with some alarm that he could no longer go days with out food and he could no longer directly absorb energy. But he was happy to discover that human food was a satisfactory way of replenishing his energy. Kim had laughed at his initial antics with picking up each piece of food.

"What are trying to do eat it with your hands." She gave him a puzzled look.

"Usually when I'm not sure I will like something I just absorb the energy. But it won't work now. I guess I'll just have to get used to my new limitations."

Kim laughed and took a drink of her juice but a frown soon appeared on her face. The reason for it soon began to speak behind Ezekiel.

"Hey Kimmy. You cheating on Tommy now? Who's your new boyfriend?"

"Shove off Bulk." Kim didn't even make eyes contact with the bully.

"Hey don't you talk to me like that." He said. Bulk's omni-present sidekick added his high pitched agreement. Ezekiel stood and glared at the overweight thug. Ezekiel had changed his clothes for a pair of jeans and a crimson t-shirt provided by Rocky but his figure was no less imposing. Bulk was unperturbed.

"The lady asked you to leave." was all the Ezekiel said. Skull sneered.

"You gonna take that from the new kid Bulk?" Ezekiel laughed quietly at the word kid.

"Something funny punk?" Bulk moved closer towards Ezekiel in an attempt to intimidate him.

"Yes actually. I find it amusing that a tubby wanna be such as your self is trying to physically intimidate me." There were gasps and sniggers of amusement by those nearby who had heard. Tommy was among them now that his class was finished.

"Run along Bulk." said the white Ranger. "You don't want to mess with this guy." Bulk backed away and left with out another word. By this time, the rest of the Rangers had arrived and joined Kim and Ezekiel at their table.

"I've never seen anyone stand up to Bulk like that in along time. Not since Tommy arrived." remarked Billy.

"He is just a kid, easily cowed by his elders." Ezekiel replied.

"Elders? But you're our age? Aren't you?" Ezekiel's response to Aisha's question was a slight shake of the head.

"Well how old are you?" Asked Tommy.

"One thousand, four hundred and ninety nine. But It will be my fifteen hundreth birthday in a few months time." The Rangers jaws were slackened by this news but they snapped into alertness when the communicators made their six note alarm. They all, Ezekiel included, rushed out at this point and headed for a quiet place where Zordon could talk to them.


	6. Part 6

**Well that appears to be the reviews starting to trickle in now. It is a great confidence boost to know that people are taking note and enjoying what I throw up.**

**I have also made a decision about the future of this particular story. Originally I was just going to do Ezekiel's encounter with the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, but in Biostorm it will be made clear that he has encountered all of Earth's teams. I've decided then to expand "Gathering Storm" beyond its original seven parts so it covers all of the meetings. Some of them will be short multi part stories like the original, while others may just be one chapter in length to show a particular scene from that meeting. So far I have pretty solid story ideas for Zeo, Space, Lost Galaxy, Wild force, SPD, Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury and of course, as the last one before Biostorm hits, Samurai. As a result updates will be a little more irregular as I actually hammer out these new parts, all the while trying to get Biostorm to the point it can be unleashed.**

**But anyway, we still have two more parts of the original to go. So here is part six of "Gathering Storm".**

**Also, I don't own either Power Rangers or Bionicle, I'm just playing in the worlds Lego and Saban created.**

The six rangers and Ezekiel ran through the back streets of Angel Grove. They stuck to the back streets because it was safe to say that a group of teenagers sprinting around would draw attention. The call from Zordon had spurred them all into action. The Rahkshii was back with a group of Putties and it was causing havoc in one of the city's many parks. As they ran Billy came alongside Ezekiel.

"Have you had any success with activating your morpher?" Billy's logical and no nonsense tone was beginning to remind Ezekiel of Cahdok and Gahdok's Borohk Va. When they weren't aiding their larger cousins they were surprisingly conversational, if a little emotionless.

"Not really." Ezekiel had to stop as he narrowly avoided crashing into a little old lady. "I managed to get it to display something but I have no idea what it means." To demonstrate Ezekiel pressed the central button of the morpher. A holographic display came to life above the morpher. It showed a stream of the circular matoran characters as well as what looked like a progress bar. It was currently three quarters full and climbing.

"Fascinating. I wonder what will happen when it reaches one hundred percent." Billy said.

"Whatever happens I hope it's helpful." As Ezekiel finished talking they rounded a final corner and came onto the park. The majority of people had fled but there were some stragglers that were being terrorised by the Putties. At the centre of it all was the Rahkshii. A swirling mass of ice, snow and wind surrounded the beast and it seemed to hiss in delight as it sent innocents toppling over with blasts of wind.

"What is it doing? When we fought it last that thing had summoned a small thunder storm." Tommy stared the thing down. He ached to draw his morpher but there were still too many people around.

"It is a Rahkshii of Weather Control. It can produce almost any weather condition at a localised level. I still don't understand why Teridax sent this one. There are many more powerful beasts he could have sent." Ezekiel at this point had stepped to the front of the group. He had dropped his rucksack and his sword was hanging loosely in his right hand. His dagger was once again strapped to his waist.

"Whatever it is we need to deal with it. Kim, Aisha, Billy, Adam. Get the civilians out of here. Rocky and Ezekiel your with me. We're on crowd control." Everyone rushed to obey Tommy's orders. Rocky made contact with the enemy first, delivering a round-house kick to a Putty's head. Tommy launched in next. A Putty tried to sweep him but he dove over its leg, ducked and rolled up into a fighting stance and the he delivered a flurry of punches. Ezekiel came last. With a war cry he charged at a group of Putties standing in front of a tree with his sword levelled. The creature in the middle did not have the time to dodge like its bretheren. It screamed as Bara Magnan Protosteel met it flesh and then kept going into the centuries old oak. If the creature had had blood, the scene would have been gory. Thankfully, it did not.

The first sign the rangers had of Lord Zedd's arrival was the bolt of lightning that blew Billy and Aisha of their feet. Adam was able to stand his ground but he was then blown back by a blast of wind from the Rahkshii.

"Pitifully weak aren't they." The Rahkshii screamed in agreement with Zedd and lowered its staff at the fallen rangers. It split its face into another primal scream as it fired lightning from its staff. The bolts would have ended the black, yellow and blue rangers instantly if it had not been for Ezekiel. With the Puttie's dealt with, Tommy had ordered the three to help the others. Ezekiel had reached them first, catching the electricity with his sword. Due to the blade's almost arcane construction, the lightning splayed away from both the rangers and the sword's wielder. The Rahkshii and Zedd both growled in annoyance.

"No wonder Makuta wants you dead. You are becoming an annoyance Ezekiel."

"Oh I'm just getting started." A wolfish smirk finished the taunt to Lord Zedd. Ezekiel then turned to Tommy and the other rangers. "You guys had better do your thing. That Rahkshii won't destroy its self." When he had finished Ezekiel once again charged, this time towards the almost skeletal form of Lord Zedd. In a shower of sparks, blade met staff.

" You heard the man!" Shouted Tommy, "It's Morphin Time!" The traditional call was answered by a glowing white light surrounding the rangers and each person's personal morphing call.

"Tiger Zord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabre-tooth Tiger!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Then they had finished, the light had subsided, leaving Earth's finest heroes. Tommy drew Zeba from his scabbard and issued a challenge to the Rahkshii. It answered with a howl and charged at the rangers. Tommy Tried to swipe at the creature's head but it ducked and struck his mid-rif with it's staff. Aisha came next, trying to deliver a round house kick to the Rahkshii's back. A blast of wind forced her back before she make contact. Adam and Billy leaped over Makuta's son, their blade blasters drawn. They attempted to slash at the Rakkshii but it dived out of the way and was able to bludgeon Adam to the ground with it's staff. A ruby blast signalled that Rocky had been able to fire his blaster. It was swiftly followed by a shot from Kimberley's power bow. The Rahkshii staggered back and hissed, new scorch marks now decorated it's armour. Tommy got back to his feet and charged again.

Ezekiel had to hand it to Zedd, he was a good fighter. Every strike was blocked and every riposte was dodged. But Ezekiel was just as good and every strike levelled at Ezekiel by the Inter-galactic warlord met either thin air or tempered protosteel. The two clashed again and came together, each of them forcing against the other's weapon.

"You could be great boy. You have skill, and power. That much is obvious. If you were to join with me we could achieve anything." Zedd laid the bribe out quite openly.

"And when you were through with me you would toss me aside like a broken Kanoka disc."

"Don't be so sure. I remember those that have helped me. You want Makuta destroyed to aid your world, and I have no intention of letting a potential rival run around my rightful conquest. Together we could destroy him." Ezekiel considered his proposal for a second, but only for a second. He thought back to his childhood, to a legend that the Turaga had told him.

_Teridax spoke once more to Vakama. "You are a great Mask maker Vakama. You could have many destinies. Come. Join my brothers and me."_

_Vakama's gaze soften for the briefest few seconds and then hardened into a look of determination._

"_I desire only one true destiny. Far greater than anything you could offer me!" With his defiance voiced, Vakama placed the mask of time over his_ _own and prepared for the fight of his life._

While Ezekiel did not posses the mask of time, he still held true to the same three virtues that Vakam did in that fateful battle.

"There are only three things in this world that I truly serve." Ezekiel broke the lock and span away from Zedd, readying a another strike. When he attacked again, the three virtues were on his lips.

"Unity!" The protosteel sword rang against Zedd's staff but the power of the swing continued and shook the warlord.

"Duty!" Another two handed swing clashed against Lord Zedd's staff, but this time the block was raised only just in time. As Ezekiel pulled his arms back for the next swing, something unusual happened. The Mimicry morpher activated. The same golden light that had blasted the Rahkshii back now spread to envelope the sword.

"And Destiny!" The final strike impacted against Lord Zedd and the golden light delivered a blast of concussive force that blew Zedd away in a cloud of dust. He rose, clutching his ribs. He stared Ezekiel down for a few seconds and then teleported away. Ezekiel then turned and watched the battle between the Rahkshii and the rangers. It was not going well. The humans had had some success as was shown by the new rents and scorch marks on its golden armour. But they were losing. They just were not used to how this beast fought. They were trying to fight it purely with martial arts and side arms, while it carelessly blasted them back with its elemental powers. Ezekiel had to stop it. He clenched his fists when it placed its foot on a prone Rocky as if he was trophy kill. Ezekiel was about to raise his sword and attack when he looked down at his left wrist. The morpher began to glow again and with it came an influx of new knowledge. In that second he understood what he needed to do. He stabbed his sword into the ground and called out to his foe.

"Hey Rahkshii!" It turned its disturbing armoured head to face him as did the battered and bruised rangers.

"What is he doing?" asked Billy. None of the Rangers were able to give an answer. Ezekiel continued to speak.

"Pick on someone from your own world." Ezekiel brought his left arm forward so that the morpher was pointing towards the monster and his new friends. With a new found determination he pressed the central button down and shouted…

"It's morphin time! Destiny Ranger power!"


	7. Part 7

**Well here we are, the final part of "Gathering Storm". This will be the final part of the prequel to Biostorm for the moment. With a holiday and University coming up I won't have a lot of time for writing so I have decided I would rather push on with Biostorm than get dragged down by stories that aren't really neccissary for explaining Biostorm's plot. Hopefully I should be able to fire out the first few bits of Biostorm before the 24****th**** of this month. I just want to say thank you to all those who have read or reviewed "Gathering Storm". In particular Kokua Aviatrix and Michelle the editor for their encourageing reviews and Michelle's constructive criticism.**

**One other small bit of housekeeping. In this part I describe Ezekiel's morphing sequence. I know that the sequences in the show are just for show but I have a theory. Morphers are supposed to create a portal to the morphing grid that the ranger passes through to morph. Since each ranger teams area of the grid is different I believe that they would all experience their morphing sequence as the morphed. In addition I have given Ezekiel the Mighty Morphin sequence from the PROOD episode "Once a Ranger" purely because it is more showy.**

**Anyway, as usual, all rights to their respective owners. Saban, Lego, etc.**

Ezekiel's vision was blinded by white. When it subsided he was standing in a desert. He was briefly confused but then it hit him. This was what the rangers saw when they morphed. The ground shook and two lines erupted in the rock unleashing electricity across his body. He didn't flinch.

When the electricity had subsided his new suit was on him. It was crimson with the same white diamond patterns the other rangers apart from Tommy had. His hands and feet were now covered by white boots and gloves with crimson diamond around their tops. There were more flashes of electricity and Ezekiel now felt new and reassuring weight. Across his chest there now rested a golden breastplate, similar to the black and gold one worn by Tommy. Around his waist there was a golden belt. The buckle was a copy of the Power Ranger's but in gold and crimson. And on his left there was a place to sheath his sword. The ghostly image of his helmet now hovered in front of Ezekiel. Like the rangers it was mainly his primary colour and had a black visor. But his was different from the others who had their helmets modelled after Earth Rahi. His was instead modelled after the mask of light. There were raised details picked out in gold with the three vents on each cheek being picked out from the gold in crimson. Finally the three prongs on top of the mask were featured on the helmet. They too were gold and swept back from the forehead until they reached the back and protruded a bit. There was the now familiar tingle of power and the helmet materialised on his face.

The light returned and when it had subsided he was standing on the exact same spot he had left from. The Rahkshii hissed in displeasure while the Rangers were ecstatic.

"Wow."

"Morphinominal Ezekiel!"

"That's what I'm talkin 'bout!"

Ezekiel removed his sword from the ground and sheathed it at his side. Then he ran at the Rahkshii. His screamed and moved to meet him. Before they collided Ezekiel jumped over and as he landed he drew his sword and slashed at its back. It staggered forward in a shower of sparks and hissed in pain. Ezekiel then felt some of his new power flow into his sword.

"Destiny Blade! Lash mode!" The sword glowed, changing into a long segmented whip. He swung it over his head once before wrapping it around the Rahkshii's leg and pulling it off its feet. He then struck it a number of times with the lash. But the creature wasn't done yet. A terrific crack of thunder and an almighty flash of lightning and Ezekiel was on the floor beside Tommy. He got up quickly, his sword returning to normal, and spoke to the leader of the rangers.

"We can't beat this thing conventionally. We need to blast it apart Tommy."

"That we can do. Guys make the power cannon." Each ranger drew their signature weapon. Rocky had his sword, Billy a long double edged spear, Adam had a great black axe, Aisha had a pair of yellow daggers and Kim had her pink bow. They clipped each weapon together until they held a large crossbow like device between them. Ezekiel readied his sword again.

The Rahkshii now realised that something was up. It charged at the Rangers but never reached its target. The rangers fired the cannon while Ezekiel unleashed a wave of power by slashing the sword through the air. Both attacks struck the Rahkshii and it was obliterated. When the smoke had cleared. All that remained was a few scraps of armour, its staff and the spine and back armour.

The Rangers disassembled the cannon and began cheering. Tommy clapped Ezekiel on the shoulder.

"Not bad for your first fight… ranger." Under his helmet Ezekiel smiled and nodded. But his smile turned to a frown when he heard hissing from what was once the Rahkshii. He pushed Tommy aside just in time to avoid a globule of venom. He then spun, drew Aisha's blade-blaster from its holster and shot the new threat. He was rewarded by a squeal on pain.

After handing Aisha her weapon back Ezekiel wandered over to the small slug-snake like creature. He picked it up by the neck, examining its jaws and markings.

"No wonder this Rahkshii was so powerful."

"What is it Ezekiel?" Asked Billy. Ezekiel handed the body to him so he could look.

"It's a shadow Kratta. The final evolutionary form of all Kratta. They are the most powerful and can infect a target with a Makuta's shadow from range. They make the Rahkshii suits they control the strongest.

"Suits? You mean that thing Billy has has been controlling the Rahkshii."

"Yes Rocky. Teridax really meant business if he gave Zedd one of those."

Lord Zedd was only really afraid of two things, death and failure. But now there was another thing to be added to that small list. And that was the Makuta. Three of them now stood before him. On the right was a yellow and black one. He held curved blades like a praying mantis and had an overall insect like look. This was Bitil. The one on the left was a large brute with a much more draconic appearance with leathery wings, a fanged mask that had disintegrated Putties and a pair of wicked blade mounted on his forearms. This was Antroz. These two had butchered his honour guard of enhanced Putties as could be testified by the scraps lying at their feet.

But it wasn't these two psychopaths that Zedd was afraid of. It was their leader who towered above. Clad in armour of a dark gun metal and hold a wickedly bladed staff, Makuta Teridax was not amused. Zedd was pinned to the wall above his throne by a writhing hand of shadows. Makuta laughed. The sound was like tortured metal.

"I don't see how those rangers have such a hard time. You are pitifully weak little man." Bitil and Antroz both sneered in amusement.

"It wasn't my fault you're Rahkshii died. It's that Ezekiel. It's all his fault. I couldn't stop him becoming the destiny ranger."

"No you could not. And for that you have lost your reward." Makuta withdrew the "Toa stone" he had offered days before and crushed it in his taloned grasp. "We require pawns before we regain our former glory. But not you. You are far too weak." Makuta dropped Zedd who fell to the ground coughing. The Makuta disappeared into the shadows. But before they left entirely, Teridax said one more thing.

"We will find another more… capable ally…."

As the masters of shadow left, the fear power that had kept Rita silent and still dissipated.

"A fat lot of good you were! Why didn't you do something you stupid witch." Shouted Zedd.

"Me! What about you. So much for being a warlord!" She replied. The argument escalated and the few remaining putties and the pair's lieutenants slinked away before they could get dragged into it.

It had been three days since the fight with the Rahkshii and not a single threat had materialised in Angle Grove. Ezekiel had spent most of his time with the other rangers. They taught him about Earth, the city and human culture. In the evening he spent a lot of time in the command centre, alternating between sleeping, meditating and speaking with Zordon. Just now he was meditating and focusing. He had been attempting to re-establish his connection to his Psionic powers. He had met with little success, until now. In the small hours of Thursday morning he was struck down by a vision of the future.

_Six Figures stood in an abandoned quarry. There were two females and four males. All of them were human. The one in red spoke asking his allies if they were ready. They replied yes. The first three, the male who spoke, another in black and a female in blue shouted a familiar cry._

"_Unity, Duty, Destiny!"_

_They were surrounded by light and emerged as power rangers. They sprung into the fight first. The red ones helmet resembled a creature from Bara Magna, one of the vicious iron wolves in fact. The girl in blue had a helmet shaped like a Muaka Cat and the black one had the snarling features of a Sona Nuian Wyvern. _

_The three others now morphed. The second female, a slight blonde was first._

"_Power of Light!" And her civilian form was replaced by a gold skirted uniform and a helmet resembling the mask of light. She drew an exact copy of the Kohlii staff of light and charged. _

_Next was the tall brown haired boy. He reminded Ezekiel of a face he had seen on a missing poster the previous day. _

_He brought his morpher up and shouted, "Power of Shadow". The light dissipated to reveal a massive, gun metal clad form of a ranger. He had a lot more armour than the others and his helmet resembled Makuta's mask of Shadows with a red visor. Unlike the others who charged forwards, he stalked forwards, drawing the scythe like form of the Kohlii staff of Darkness as he did so._

_The final figure was black skinned young man. His call was, "Power of time". When he had morphed he stood in an orange and white suit with a helmet shaped like the mask of time. He too entered the fray._

_Ezekiel could now see their opponents; they were the unmistakeable forms of mutated shadow Matoran. The rangers battled their way through a horde of them, alternating between martial arts, weapons and blasts of elemental energy. When they became surrounded, two new rangers arrived. One in black and white flew in on great mechanical wings and added her spear to the fight while another in crimson and gold leaped in with Ezekiel's sword._

Ezekiel tried to see more. But as abruptly as the vision had begun, it ended. Now he resolved to do what he had been planning.

When they found out the next day, the Rangers were shocked. But they understood why Ezekiel had to leave. They understood that he had a duty to his people and that the Makuta had to be opposed. But they made him promise to visit and they all went out for a meal the night before he left.

On the day of his departure, Tommy drew Ezekiel aside in the command centre and handed him a small bracelet like device.

"It's a communicator, like the ones that we wear. If you ever need us, just call." He said. Ezekiel took his new friend in an embrace.

"The same to you. I may have a duty to preform but I will always be ready to help my friends."

There were many hugs given and renewed pleas for him to visit. Kim was the most concerned.

"These Makuta will cause some major trouble Ezekiel. I can feel something brewing. Like a storm." The other rangers and Zordon also shared this concern.

"You know what we call a big storm on Bara Magna? A Biostorm. A storm so powerful it seems to have its own sentience. Your right Kim. There is something brewing. It's going to break like a Biostorm and I'm going to ensure its wrath is centred directly on the Makuta. That I promise you."

As he hoisted his rucksack on to his shoulders and turned to exit the command centre, Ezekiel turned and spoke to the Ranger's once more.

"This isn't an ending my friends. This is just the start of something great…" He glanced down, tears

threatening to well up.

"May you always live within the light my friends."

And with that, Ezekiel the Sword master, the Destiny Ranger, left. But as he said, this was merely the beginning of his legend.


End file.
